The present invention relates to an ignition device for an internal combustion engine.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing the principle of the operation of a major part of a conventional ignition device for an internal combustion engine. The device includes an ignition coil unit 1 and an igniter 2 which are housed in mutually separate cases, respectively. The case housing the igniter 2 is secured to that housing the ignition coil unit 1, or is disposed in a distributor not shown in FIG. 1. Since the cases are separately provided, the device has problems that it is large in size and cost and the mounting property of the device is not good.